The overall objective of our project is to utilize various in vitro and in vivo techniques to characterize the properties of measles virus required for virus latency and neurovirulence. Our goals for the current year included characterization of two forms of viral nucleocapsids produced in measles virus-infected cells, characterization of human cell line persistently infected with the virus, and further studies on the role of non-viral factors in virus persistence.